


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 9

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Earthquakes, M/M, Sequel, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 9

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place with Derek inside of the house while Stiles is outside of the house.
> 
> Previous in the series:  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759) from October 29  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965648) from November 14  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965867) from December 10  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972650) from December 12  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027211) from September 21  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049458) from September 7  
>   
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).  
>   
> Wednesday, September 5: mole, quiet, whisper

Next to the stairs were three water heaters. Derek could hear the whisper of gas released into the quiet room from the middle unit.

It would only be a matter of time before the gas replaced the oxygen in the small room.

_Oxygen. Stiles._

Derek needed to get out. Not only for the oxygen but because he had to make sure Stiles was okay.

_Oxygen. Stiles._

Derek needed to keep those in mind as he climbed over some debris blocking the stairs.

_Oxygen. Fresh air._

_Stiles._ His husband and his kissable moles. 

Then darkness as he fell to the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
